The Titan called Mandy
by inueo
Summary: As a strange girl meets the titans, they all seem to enjoy her company. But Raven feels a strange evil within her presence. As cyborg begins to feel for her, it makes it harder for raven to convince the others of her feelings.
1. Meeting

It was dawn, at titans tower. The sun was just comming over the horizon, when the titans had gotten a rude awakening. The alarm was sound; By then they all knew not to ask questions. One by one, the titans piled out of their rooms. Robin; Running with the cool wind through his thick dark hair. Cyborg; who could've know a half robot could go at this speed. Beast Boy; Morphing into a hawk he was flying through the skies. Raven; He dark magic made her float so high. And Starfire; Her joy and happiness lifter her into the air. The all made their way to the center of the city, unknowing what was happening. Before Beast Boy could say a mear "dude", the earth began to shake. Out from under them, a giant mole-monster crashed! It was big- bigger than big! it was huge. The monster had sharp teeth, and giant red eyes. Its fur, looking as if they were individual needles, was a dark brown, and its claws had to have been sharper than razor blades.   
"Titans! go!" Robin yelled as the others leaped into action.  
Starfire dodged the monsters blows, and fired numerous star-bolts at it, while raven used her dark magic to lift things and pumble the monster. Cyborg attemped using his sonic cannon, and beast boy attempted being a rino, and ramming it. Robin climbed upon the monster, and tried to tie it use using his bird-o-rang. Which humiliatingly, didn't work. The monster rawrd in rage, sending starfire and robin into seprate walls. The monster shook the ground, sending a bus, to land on cyborg. Beast Boy and Raven teamed up at one last attempt, but unfortunatly, they both were sent flying and crashing.  
Beast boy held his head,  
"Everyone! get out of the streets!" The people in the streets were screaming; running. They all left the streets, to a safer enviornment, accept for one person. This person sat on the side of the sidewalk. They sat there in a long dark cloak. The cloak was dark, shaggy, making this person appear like a hobo. Robin and starfire made there ways out of the walls, and assumed fighting mode. Along with cyborg and raven, as well.  
"Someone get that kid out of here!" Robin screamed pointing to the hobo. The hobo slightly looked up. You couldn't see the face of this person. The only thing showing, from under the cloak was a pair of old, ugly boots.  
"Theres no time to worry about some kid! we gotta stop this thing!" Cyborg yelled  
The titans used all there power, all together, attemping to defeat this monster.  
"This ain't working!" Beast Boy screamed, trying to ram the monster as an elephant. The titans struggled to fight, with all their power.  
_suddenly_bThe monster froze. Before they could ask questions, the monster was sent hurrling through the air, crashing, god knows where. The titans looked baffled, and looked back at where the monster was sent hurrling from. _The stranger in the cloak!_ This stranged was standing there, Hands on hips and all.  
The titans walked over to the stranged, smiling.  
"Nice work man!" Beast boy yelled  
"Glorious!" Star added  
"Dude, you totally rocked!"Cyborg slapped the strangers back  
"Thanks for your help" Robin smiled, and raven nodded.  
"Well.. you did look like you needed some help" Said the stranger. The voice although, was not a boys voice. It was indeed a girls voice. As the stranger took off the hood of her cloak it revealed, that she was a very, _pretty_ girl. Her hair was long, and a light brown; she had beautiful hazel eyes, and cute freckles all over her cheeks. She smiled,  
"Oh yeah, and.. im not a dude" She winked at cyborg, whom turned an instant red.  
"Uh-oh, yeah, sorry" Cy laughed. The girl smiled, and shook her head, and looked back at robin.  
"My name, is _Mandy_" She giggled.  
"Pleased to meet you Mandy, Im-" Robin began,  
"Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven." She smiled, in a sorta of _duh_ way.  
"umm.. yeah" robin scratched his head.  
"I've heard about you guys." She smiled.  
"Well, its nice to meet you mandy" Cyborg smilled, holding out his hand. Mandy slipped on a glove real quick, and shook his hand back. The titans looked at eachother for a second, and looked back at mandy. She looked nervous, but only for an instant.  
"Uhh, germs! i dont wanna get germs on me!" She smirked.  
The titans laughed, "Whadda ya think we are?! mutants?!" BB laughed, as everyone looked at him.  
"What?!" BB asked  
"Mandy, would you like to come back to titans tower with us? and drink the bottles of soda and devour the foods of eath?!" Starfire smiled clapping her hands.  
"Uhh.. sure?" Mandy smiled.  
"Oh, but first-" Mandy began, and ended with a loud whistle. A loud girggleing sound was heard, and suddenly a giant green blob-looking creature had flown down from the sky, landing next to Mandy. Mandy pet the creatures head, and smiled.  
"Everyone, this here, is morph. Morph, meet the teen titans!" Morph made another girggling sound, and smile.  
"Um.. what _is_ that thing?" Raven asked in discust  
"Hes my pet" Mandy smiled  
"I have never seen such a creature, even on my planet" Starfire poked it, causing morph to girgle.  
"Well, we dont allow pets at the tower, Mandy" Robin put a _sorry_ look on his face.  
"You let silky stay.." Mandy made eye contact with robin.  
"How'd you-" Cyborg began  
"I know stuff" Mandy flutterd her eyes at cyborg, causing him to blush again.  
Mandy giggled, and agreed to leave morph outside the tower. The titans made there way back to the tower. Dragging behind them all was Raven.  
Robin held back for a bit, and talked to raven.  
"Everything alright rae?" Robin asked, concerned.  
"Theres something about this Mandy chick." Raven replied  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked again  
"Putting on gloves before she shakes hands, randomized powers, knwing who we are, and the things we allow, and on top of that, having a creature for a pet? It seems shadey to me" Raven had a blank expression,. as she always does.  
"So she's a little different. She helped save the town. The least we can do is be nice to her." Robin smiled  
"I dont know robin. I dont want this to become another Terra insident" Raven looked down.  
"I doubt shes anything like Terra" Robin chuckled  
"Theres somethng fimiliar about this girl. And i dont like it.." Raven whisperd, as they all made there way back to titans tower.


	2. Where she belongs

They headed into the tower, one by one. Mandy looked all around her, seeing the amazing tower. Starfire called her name, and told her to sit on the couch. Mandy was smiling, and nodded. Cyborg, and beast boy came in, followd by raven and robin. They all, accept for raven sat on the couch. Starfire floated over to the telivision, smiling, and asked,  
"Which movie shall we watch first? the glue monster masacare? or the attack of the glue monster?"  
"Their basically the same thing though, star" MAndy chuckled  
"How do you know that?" BB asked  
"Well, i use to go to a lot of movies, back in the day. I saw both of thoughs." She giggled.  
"Mandy, why dont you take that potato sack off? it looks uncofortable" Cyborg pointed to her cloak.  
"Would you mind if i took it off? dont worry, i have cloths underneath" She giggled as the others shook their heads. She took off the cloak, and under it, she wore long baggy, holey jeans, and a small white tank top, showing off her belly button ring.  
"Dude! you got a belly-button ring?!" BB asked pointing to it in amazement  
"Didnt that _hurt_?" Robin asked, leaning over to see it  
"Not really.." Mandy smiled.  
"Guys, chill. its just a belly button ring" Cyborg tried to act all cool.  
"Uh- yeah, duh. belly-button ring. thats-thats cool." Robin chuckled.  
"So Mandy, what time you gotta get out of here?" Cy asked, interested.  
"Whenever you guy kick me out" She laughed  
"You parents,care not?" Starfire asked  
"nahh" She smiled, crossing her legs.  
"Thats awsome!" BB remarked  
"where do you live, Mandy?" Raven asked, peaking her eyes from behind a book.  
"oh, y'know. here and there" Mandy replied.  
"You dont live anywhere?" Cy asked.  
"Well, i suppose i use to live in gotham. but that arrangement didnt work out" Mandy shrugged.  
Raven slammed her book shut, "and why _not_?" She asked, eyeing Mandy  
"Well, my roommates and i fought too much. and i didnt wanna deal wih it. plus they hated morph. and Morph is my bestfriend. So if they can't accept him, than they can accept me." Mandy smiled.  
"mhmm.." Raven mutterd.  
"Well, what are you guys gonna do for the rest of the day?" Mandy asked  
"I planned on some training, what do you say guys?" Robin announced

The titans all replied to it, with a strong yes.

"Can Mandy join us?" Cy asked  
"What? no-no i couldn't impose" Mandy nervously said  
"Its fine with me" Robin smiled, walking out the door, along with the others.  
Cyborg waited with Mandy and walked out of the tower.  
They all met outside the tower, infront of the obstical course. A few of them stretched, while raven meditated, and robin began to press buttons on the control board.  
"Ever done this before, Mandy?" Cy asked.  
"No.. Never" Mandy still looked amazed

"Well.. no worries, its kinduh easy once you get use to it." Cyborg gave her a warm smile.  
"Cyborg, you're up! show Mandy how its all done!" Robin yelled, waving his arm. Cyborg winked at Mandy and ran into the starting possison. As the timer, started, Cyborg began running, jumping over machines comming up fromt he ground. He used his sonic cannons to destroy some of the stunt dummies, as dodged other beams coming at him. He finished the obstecal course within a time of 1 minute and 36 seconds. The other titans cheerd him on, and he turned back to Mandy.  
"Uhm.. okay.." Mandy nervously smiled.  
"Show us what you got.. _Mandy_" Raven narrowd her eyes.  
"Well, I-I'll try" Mandy walked into starting possison. The timer began, and she started to run through. She dodged the machines, and jumped upon high rocks. Suddenly left and right the machines started to blow up. The titans watched in horror and amazement. Mandy was destroying the machines with her mind. As the stunt dummies were being approched she reached out her hand, and set them all on fire. Beast Boy screamed ludly in excitment. She was hit with one of the fire cannons, and attacking back she fired and ice bean at them. Approching the finish line, she stumbled.  
"Aha, ta-da?" She nervously giggled.  
"WOW!" Yelled cyborg.  
"You have amazing control!" BB yelled too.  
"And so many varieties of power!" Robin smiled  
"Yeah. it was good." Raven rolled her eyes, as Star gave Mandy a hug. They all looked at Mandys time, which was 1 minute and 23 seconds. After that, Mandy watched the other titans, one by one completing the course. She watched and enjoyed being around heroes. Her eyes twinkled, and gazed upon the amazing power they all had. As the sun set, the titans decided it was time to head in. One by one they piled in. Star, Robin, and Beastboy, all piled onto the couch. Raven Sat down at the table, away fromt he others and continued to read her book. Cyborg and Mandy walked into the room, and Mandy ran up to Raven.  
"Whacha doin' ReaRea?" MAndy smiled.  
Raven narrowd her eyes in agravation again, and looked up from behind her book. "What did you call me?"  
"Aha, ReaRea?" Mandy giggled.  
"Oh, ReaRea.. hmm. well, _don't ever_ call me that again." Raven warned.  
"Lighten up Raven, jeez." Cyborg defended.  
"Whatever" Raven looked back at her book.  
Cyborg and Mandywalked into the kitchen, and Mandy began to open the cabbinets.  
"Mandy, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked in confusion.  
"You'll see." Mandy continued.  
She pulled out a box of easy mac, some peppers, rice, and chicken. She began to boil water, and chop up peppers. She got out a pot, and put the rice in it, while the water boild. she threw a pice of chicken up in the air, and used her fire powers to cook it fast. She chopped it up, and mixed it in with the rice. She then added pepper to the mixture, as she finished up the easy mac. She placed them all in seperate bowls. She smiled at cyborg.  
"Dinner's ready!" She yelled.  
The titans looked back at her, and shrugged. All but Raven walked over to the table, where they all had bowls of food awaiting them. Beastboy sneerd at the chicken, rice and pepers.   
Mandy smiled and removed his bowl, replacing it with chopped up veggies and rice.  
"Enjoy" She smiled.  
"What are you? some sorta or house maid?" Raven growled.  
Mandy made a dissapointed face. She then gave a week smile, and walked out of the room, grabbing her cloak.  
"Look what ya did Raven!" Cyborg yelled, as the others ate their dinners.  
"Its for the better." Raven looked away.  
Cyborg ran after her, leaving the other titans speachless. Cyborg found her begining to climb on morph, preparing to leave.  
"Mandy! wait! don't go!" Cyborg yelled running towards them. Mandy looked down sadly, and shook her head, continuing to get on morph.  
"Mandy.. please don't leave. you can stay here, and.. and maybe even, become a titan!" Cyborg smiled. Mandy smiled back, and looked down. As she blinked, a single tear fell.  
"Cyborg, lets face it. i don't belong here. all i wanted.. was for you guys to like me. I've heard so much about The Teen Titans. Its true, i came looking for you guys. i was hoping id be good enough to fit in with you. but.. my powers are unlike yours.." Mandy looked away.  
"What are you talking about? you have powers just like the rest of us." Cyborg put his hand on her sholder.  
"No.. you see... we don't." Mandy climbd off morph and stood in front of cyborg. She took a deep breath and removed her left glove. She held her bare hand in front of Cyborg.  
"My powers.. are.. _dangerous._"   
"Why do you think that?" Cyborg looked at her hand.  
"This one power, is, uncontrolable." She winced   
"..okay?"  
"If i were to touch you right now, without my glove, i would suck half, or even all your life forces out of you. only temporarily. but, with these powers.. i could kill someone." Mandy began to cry.  
"I don't want to be like this." she continued.  
"Mandy.. thats not your fault.." Cyborg warmly said.  
Mandy put her glove back on. Cyborg then suddenly embraced her. With no warning. Mandy looked up at him, into his brown eyes, as he looked into hers. They slowly leaned in. Almost like in a movie.  
"She's _still_ here?" Raven angrily said, from behind them. Mandy broke away from Cyborgs embrace. She gave cyborg and raven both depressing looks, and climbd on morph.  
"I can't stay here. I just dont belong here." Mandy wiped her eyes, and morph began to fly away.  
"Mandy! please, wait!" Cyborg yelled. Morph stopped in the air. Mandy looked back at him with a distressed face. She then looked at Raven and nodded.  
"You are right Raven. You have met me before." Mandy weakly smiled, and blew a kiss to cyborg. Morph flew away, as they faded into the sunset.  
"Maybe she'll come back someday.." Cyborg looked down. He then looked back at Raven angrily.  
"I hope your happy!" He yelled, then noticing Ravens expression. Her face was shocked, and wideeyed.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
_You are right Raven. You have met me before._ Mandy's voice echoed in Ravens head.  
"H-How did she know what i was thinking..?" RAven and cyborg looked into the sunset. So many mysteries remaind about Mandy. Even though she was different, and dangerous, Cyborg couldn't help but hope, soon in the future, she would return. For good.


	3. Return

Days turned to Weeks,weeks turned into months, and the titans still hadn't heard of Mandy. Cyborg's hope began to lessen, maybe Mandy was never coming back. The others missed the company of Mandy, Well, Raven didn't but the others did. Raven still felt uneasy about Mandy. The way Mandy acted, the way she talked, her powers, Raven swore she'd met the mysterious girl before. It had almost been 2 months since the insident with Mandy. Cyborg mourned and wept. Until one late afternoon, an alarm for the titans was sounded, Slade had robbed a jewlery store. The priceless jem called the, Wearyion, said to have special dark powers, had been stolen by slade.  
"Titans, move!" Robin screamed, as they all headed out. They went into attack formation, lining up around the jewlery store, waiting for slade to attempt his escape.  
"When he comes out thoughs doors, just attack, don't hold back." Robin whispered to the team, as they all nodded.  
Before they could even register the thought, Slade busted through the glass window, lying on the floor, blood gushing out of his side. Something had attacked him. But what?  
"You try to steal anything from this town again, and i'll slit your throat!" A fimiliar voice jumped through the broken window. Mandy!  
"Mandy?!" All the titans, except raven, shouted in suprise and disbelif. Mandy looked at the team and smiled. She looked different. Her hair, longer, and her eyes, even more beautiful. Her cloths! she wore a jean mini skirt, and a light blue tank top, still showing her belly ring. She still wore the same boots, and gloves though, unfortunatly.  
Slade stood up, holding his side. The titans lunged, but robin motioned them to stay back.  
"Very impressive. _very_ impressive. You sure have grown little girl." Slades evil voice chuckled.  
"Shut up." Mandy angrily said.  
"You've become quite a beautiful young lady. And a very skilled fighter. You mother should be proud. Oh wait-.. Mommy isn't alive, is she?" Slade chuckled. Without warning, Mandy blasted slade with all she got, causing slade to drop the jewl.  
"Mention my mothers death once more- I dare you." Mandy evily smirked.  
The titans watched this go on, Terror in some eyes, impression in others. It was a side of Mandy they hadn't seen before.  
"You know, Madness, Your father did give me strick orders to hand over that jewle to him." Slade eyed Mandy.  
"Madness..?" Cyborg whisperd to himself.  
"Never call me that again. EVER!" Mandy ended with a round-house kick to the face. Slade fell to his knees.  
"I may not have finished my orders, little girl. But it was nice to see you after all these years. Ill give your father regards!" Slade laughed as he dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.   
Mandy shook, and fell to her knees. Cyborg slowly approached her, and placed his hand on her sholder. She looked up at him.  
"Welcome back, Mandy." He said with a warm smile.  
They walked back to the tower, and let Mandy sit on the couch. Starfire handed her a glass of water.  
"Drink this." Star smiled.  
"Are you okay, mandy?" BB asked.  
Mandy took a deep breath, and nodded. "Im fine, thanks guys."  
Raven walked, and kneeled down infront of Mandy. "Mandy, i need to talk to you." Raven didn't look mad, nor concered. Just determinded.  
"Alright.." Mandy looked uneasy.  
"Slade. He knew who you were. How?" Raven asked. The others looked at Mandy, wondering the same things.  
"Slade.. Slade and my father use to work together." Mandy looked down. "After my mom died, things changed. My dad needed co-workers. And since my dad was never around, Slade watched me grow up. I was never really close with him. But I guess he knew me back then. He underestimated me." Mandy looked out the window.  
"Wow.." Cyborg sighed.  
"Did you work for slade?" Raven looked directly into Mandys eyes.  
"No. No, i did not." Mandy answered forcefully.  
Raven nodded, and stood up, walking towards her room.  
Robin nudged BB and star. "We'll let you guys have a few mintues to talk." Robin smiled, exiting with Star and BB.  
Mandy and Cyborg watched the others exit, and Mandy continued to look at Cyborg.  
"Cyborg, I-" Mandy began, until she was cut off by Cyborgs embrace. Mandys heart beat became irregular, she felt her cheeks turn red, and her mind was racing.  
"Cyborg..?" Mandy questioned.  
"Im so glad you came back." Cyborg forced himself to say.  
Mandy didn't know what to say. She looked to the floor, her eyes filled with sorrow. She then returned the embrace.  
"Im glad im back too.. im really really glad." She sniffled.  
"Ehem.. guys?" Raven inturupted.  
They immediatly broke away "Hu?!" They gasped.  
"We have company.." Raven narrowed her eyes at Mandy. Mandys eyes widened. "I have to take a shower!" She jumped up.  
"But Mandy, we have guests." Raven smirked.  
"Exactly! look at me, im fithy! ill be back!" Mandy ran to the bathroom.  
Cyborg looked confused. "Whose here?" Cy asked.  
"I dont know who they are." Raven turned an walked to answer the door.  
Robin, BB, and Star returned into the main room.  
"Who are the guests?" Star asked.  
"Yeah!" BB excitedly

continued.  
"Chill guys, wait and see." Robin continued.  
Raven walked back intot he room, with 3 girls following her. One, was a black haired girl, with red bangs in the front; She looked the oldst, and wore a skirt with leggings, and a see through black shirt with a purple tank top. One of the others, was smaller, and wore a tee shirt, that matched the othe ones. The shirts read "I love the teen titans!". They both had blonde hair, but the youngest one had her hair in pigtales.  
"Hello?" Robin stood up.  
"Hi there!" The youngest said.  
"I like your shirts!" BB smiled  
"Thanks!" The two young ones answerd.  
"Let me introduce ourselves. My name is Rella. This here is Copycat," She said pointing to the second oldest. "and this little angel, is Pheonix" She pointed to the youngest, whom waved. The three stood, shortest to tallest. The titans all crowded around. Robin stood close to Rella, and looked up and down her, noticing little cuts and bruises.  
"So, uh.. why're you here?" BB asked, not trying to sound rude.  
"Well, acctually.. " Pheonix giggled.  
"We're looking for someone." Copycat looked away.  
"Who?" Starfire and robin asked.  
Rella reached into her pocket and took out a paper. She unfolded it, and held it up, And what the titans saw, they wont soon forget. Mandy!  
"Her name is Mandy. She is a big fan of you guys. Shes been around here, from what i've heard." Rella looked concerned.  
The titans looked shocked. Was Mandy in trouble? Did she do something wrong? Whats going on?  
"What do you want with Mandy?" Cyborg angrily said.  
"So she is here!" Pheonix yelled cheerfully.  
"Answer the question. What do you want with her?" Cyborg stepped forward.  
"Take it easy. we dont want any trouble. We're in charge of keeping her sane. we handle her" Rella explained.  
"Shut up! shes not a dog! shes an amazing girl!" Cyborge screamed.  
"Are you kidding?!" CopyCat yelled.  
"Shes crazy!" Pheonix agreed.  
"What?" The titans questioned.  
"Mandy has been a fellen for many years. Shes done a lot of-" Rella was cut off

"Thats enough." Mandy walked out.  
"Mandy, what are you doing here?" Rella narrowd her eyes.  
"Me? psh, what are you doing here?" Mandy crossed her arms.  
"Looking for you." Rella lifted her eyebrows.  
"Get out of here." Mandy put her hands on her hips.  
"You need to get out of here, and come with us." Copycat insisted.  
"Yeah right. Never." Mandy shook her head.  
"Your wanted in japan, Europe, and 38 states. you need to get out of here." Rella stepped forward.  
The titans eyes widend "What?!" They all screamed.  
Mandys eyes went frightned. Looking at each titan, she landed at cyborg.  
"Mandy.. why are you... wanted?" Cyborg sorrowly asked.  
"Im not." Mandy lied.  
"Liar." Raven admited. The titans all looked at Raven, She stepped forward.  
"Your nothing but a fake. You lied, and your no good. Being wanted around the world isn't something you hide from people." Raven angrily said.  
"I thought you guys were my friends." Mandys eyes narrowed.  
"Wrong. We're not." Raven yelled.  
"I am!" Cyborg scaredly yelped.  
"Liar, shut up! all of you are liars! i dont need this. i dont need any of this!" Mandy screamed and ran to the window. She kicked the window and it shattered. She smirked, looking at the titans, and jumped.  
"Mandy!" Cyborg screamed, scared that Mandy had fallen to death. Before they knew it, she was floating on top of morph. Morph looked depresed, as Mandy ordered him to fly off. Mandy had tears in her eyes.  
"You betray me.. just like father warned." Mandy smacked morph and he girgled and made a noise.  
"Mandy.." Cyborg screamed, watching her dissapear into the sunset.  
"Good riddens." Raven sighed.  
"Good riddens?!" Cyborg screamed punching a wall, tears flowwing.  
"She understood me! She knew me, for me!" she-" Vyborg began.  
"Is a murderer." Rella finished.  
The titans looked at her in shock.  
"What?!" They all gasped.  
"For over 50 years, shes been a killer. a robber. nothing but danger. you all dont know the real Mandy." Rella shook her head.  
"Liar! dirty liar!" Cyborg pushed her  
"Hey. ive known mandy for years. We're her true friends. you dont even know her real name." Copycat defended.  
Cyborg fell to his knees.  
"Why.. why.. why.." He sobbed. looking up at The three girls, shaking their heads, an sorrowful bliss.


End file.
